


Waiting game

by LilithJow



Category: Gennex - Fandom, Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alessio è geloso degli Snap di Genn con McFly, Angry Sex, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Molto geloso, Slash, Smut, Una cosa del genere, io c'ho provato, è la mia prima smut che vi devo dire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ho visto i video che hai messo su Snapchat». È una frase biascicata che viene fuori dalla bocca del moro che si sente un po' stupido adesso, ma ben presto la rabbia e l'irritazione tornano alla ribalta e sono le medesime sensazioni che si fanno strada nel proprio corpo e gli si delineano sul volto, creando una maschera inquietante che prima di allora non gli è mai appartenuta.<br/>Genn schiude le labbra e strabuzza gli occhi perché non può credere che il malumore del compagno sia dovuto ad una piccolezza simile. «Sei serio?» dice, con tono stridulo. «Dio, che è mo', una scenata di gelosia? Se è così, avvertimi, mi preparo qualche frase d'effetto per rendere tutto più melodrammatico».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting game

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a thekeyoffailure per il supporto alla stesura di questa one shot.  
> WARNING: rating rosso!  
> Sono state inserite due frasi in dialetto, se sono errate, chiedo venia, correggetemi pure.  
> E' la mia prima smut, siate clementi.

Sa che non dovrebbe prendersela per una simile sciocchezza perché è infantile e patetico. Dovrebbe aver raggiunto quel minimo di maturità per passare oltre a determinati dettagli, a cose futili che di certo non vanno ad infierire troppo o a mutare la realtà.

Il punto è che, da quando quelle immagini sono scorse sotto ai propri occhi, Alex non può fare a meno di pensarci e, mentre ciò accade, percepisce una strana e assurda sensazione farsi strada dalla pancia fino ad arrivare al centro del petto, lì fermarsi e scuoterlo e abbatterlo, premendo forte sul cuore, facendogli formicolare le mani ed esplodere la testa.

Continua a ripetersi che non è niente, che è solo un modo per passare il tempo, che anche lui posta tante di quelle cazzate su Snapchat e nessuno dice mai nulla – sì, c'è chi su Twitter commenta tutto e, delle volte, scorre le menzioni di persone sconosciute giusto per vedere cosa si sono inventate partendo dallo scatto di un semplice marciapiede.

Quindi, davvero, non c'è ragione di essere _arrabbiati_ – ecco, sì, è la definizione esatta.

Eppure...

Eppure _lo è_.

Alex è arrabbiato.

No, più di ciò.

È _furibondo_.

Sapeva dell'uscita di Genn con Antonio ed è qualcosa di assolutamente normale, che capita spesso perché " _È McFly_ ", dannazione.

Ma, da quando il biondo ha pubblicato quei video proprio in _compagnia_ di Antonio, seduti al tavolo di una caffetteria come in un perfetto appuntamento romantico...

Alex non ha idea di cosa sia successo, però è in grado di definire bene quel che prova: è irritato, è _geloso_ , gli dà terribilmente fastidio. Che poi, non si tratta soltanto delle immagini più recenti, no: è una storia che va avanti da settimane, tra foto postate su Instagram e su quel social network del tutto imbarazzante e spastico – _è_ spastico, poco da fare – Phhhoto o qualunque sia il suo nome ed ogni pixel statico o in movimento non ha fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione, lo ha portato al limite di sopportazione.

Sono stati la goccia che ha fatto definitivamente traboccare il vaso.

 

 

**

 

 

Alex è completamente abbandonato su uno dei divani di casa Lavica. Lo studio è vuoto e lui è solo: è sabato sera, tutti sono fuori a divertirsi e – presumibilmente – ubriacarsi ed è un desiderio che ha colto anche il moro per un momento, quando gli amici gli hanno chiesto di andar con loro. Non se l'è sentita ed è rimasto in quel luogo, abbracciato ad una chitarra, suonando note distratte e prive di logica.

A non pensare non è affatto bravo. Permette sempre al proprio flusso di coscienza di essere incredibilmente prorompente, di non fermarsi mai e un po' si odia per questo particolare decisamente scomodo. Nemmeno abbandonarsi alla musica è utile e allora mette via lo strumento, distratto.

Guarda l'orologio, sono appena le nove. Non è presto, ma nemmeno tardi.

Afferra il cellulare, fino ad allora rimasto abbandonato su uno dei cuscini lì di fianco. Mille notifiche inutili, neanche una che davvero gli interessa – tipo un messaggio da Genn, una chiamata persa, un... Un qualsivoglia segnale da parte sua, insomma.

E invece niente.

Sbuffa, infastidito. Apre Snapchat, scatta uno di quei _selfie_ che gli prende metà faccia – che è pure un briciolo inquietante – senza un vero motivo. Ci mette una scritta sopra, " _suicide game_ ", non sa perché, è la prima cosa che gli viene in mente per descrivere lo stato d'animo in cui è immerso – che poi, in realtà, vorrebbe prendere a pugni qualcosa. O qualcuno. Magari Antonio, sì.

Fa appena in tempo a bloccare nuovamente lo schermo che un rumore ben distinto attira la sua attenzione: il chiudersi piano della porta d'ingresso che lo spinge a scattare in piedi e a lanciare, letteralmente, di nuovo il telefono sul divano.

Non muove un passo, però. Aspetta, trattenendo il respiro, finché una figura ben conosciuta fa il proprio ingresso nella stanza.

Alex vorrebbe sospirare e lasciarsi andare ad un liberatorio " _finalmente sei qui_ " ed è in procinto di farlo, solo che si ricorda d'improvviso che è arrabbiato con Genn, che è furioso con lui e quindi, no, non dice nulla. Serra la mascella e stringe i pugni, aspettando che l'altro ragazzo alzi il capo e si accorga della sua presenza.

Avviene dopo qualche secondo, quando il biondo scopre parzialmente il viso, mostrandosi con una sigaretta spenta tenuta ferma tra le labbra carnose e gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura. «Oh» esclama. «Tu qua stai».

Ad Alex viene quasi da urlare. Osservare quell'indifferenza e spensieratezza non aiuta, anzi, è un colpo in più da incassare. Che poi, davvero, effettivamente non è successo nulla di grave, ma lui si sente in diritto di reputarsi offeso e gli manca poco dal pretendere delle scuse che non stanno né in cielo né in terra. Si deve calmare, questo lo sa; ne è perfettamente consapevole, però non ci riesce. La sensazione di oppressione al petto non è diminuita, tutt'altro: la visione di Genn, del suo volto, del suo corpo minuto avvolto in una felpa di due taglie più grande l'hanno incrementata ad un livello spropositato.

È qualcosa che va oltre la gelosia perché quella, alla fine, è in grado di controllarla – più o meno. Ricorda bene come si è trattenuto ogni qualvolta che una ragazza ai firma-copie ha riempito la guancia del _suo_ ragazzo di rossetto o durante gli abbracci troppo lunghi o quegli " _sposami_ " urlati dalla folla (quelle le ha sempre fulminate con lo sguardo e ha immaginato che suddette fan lo abbiano scambiato per uno sguardo sexy a loro rivolto, _povere sciocche_ ).

Quindi no, si tratta di un sentimento diverso, più complesso, che si avvicina ad un senso di possessione più ampio che non si sa spiegare.

A parole, non saprebbe mai descrivere ciò che ha provato semplicemente scorrendo quei video e quelle foto.

«Non ci siamo beccati oggi» dice, cercando di sopprimere ogni istinto primordiale che gli attanaglia lo stomaco.

Genn solleva di poco le spalle, tranquillo. «Sono stato con Antonio».

«Sì, lo so». Alex parla seriamente, incrociando le braccia con fare autoritario «Non mi hai mandato neanche un messaggio per tutto il giorno».

Il biondo sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. «Quando mai ti mando messaggi, scusa?».

«Beh, potresti fare uno sforzo una volta tanto». È acido il tono che usa e con Genn non si è mai comportato così. Con lui tiene sempre una voce mite, rassicurante, mai puntigliosa ed è strano parlargli in quel modo così lontano dal proprio essere. Però _deve_ comportarsi così, _deve_ fargli capire _quanto_ è arrabbiato.

Genn lo fissa attraverso i ciuffi di capelli che gli ricadono in avanti, sulla fronte. Si toglie la sigaretta di bocca e la rigira tra due dita, scuotendo appena la testa. Non dice nulla, muove qualche passo distratto, superando l'altro con fare noncurante e indirizzandosi verso il divano.

Alex sospira sommessamente e sa bene che quando Genn fa così è perché vuole evitare di iniziare qualsivoglia discussione; non che quest'ultimo sia consapevole di essere in torto – perché poi nemmeno lo è – ma conosce la persona con cui sta e ha imparato come comportarsi a seconda delle occasioni. Quando però sente il suo sguardo addosso e un sonoro «Non hai niente da dirmi?» gli raggiunge le orecchie, si ferma prima di raggiungere la propria meta e si gira lento, allargando platealmente le braccia. «No, non ho niente da dirti, ma se hai qualche problema, parla. _Nun tè soppòrt quand fai accussì_ ».

Alex si morde forte il labbro inferiore. «I video su Snapchat».

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia, è confuso e perplesso. «Che?».

«Ho visto i video che hai messo su Snapchat». È una frase biascicata che viene fuori dalla bocca del moro che si sente un po' stupido adesso, ma ben presto la rabbia e l'irritazione tornano alla ribalta e sono le medesime sensazioni che si fanno strada nel proprio corpo e gli si delineano sul volto, creando una maschera inquietante che prima di allora non gli è mai appartenuta.

Genn schiude le labbra e strabuzza gli occhi perché non può credere che il malumore del compagno sia dovuto ad una piccolezza simile. «Sei serio?» dice, con tono stridulo. «Dio, che è mo', una scenata di gelosia? Se è così, avvertimi, mi preparo qualche frase d'effetto per rendere tutto più melodrammatico».

«No, è un appunto, _Gennà_ ». Alex, camminando lento, quasi azzera la distanza che li divide e porta i loro visi uno di fronte all'altro.

«Guarda che me l'hai chiesto tu di postare meno cose possibili insieme, altrimenti la gente inizia a sospettare qualcosa tra di noi».

«C'è una netta differenza tra _non_ postare nostri momenti insieme e giocare ai perfetti fidanzatini con McFly».

Genn è sul punto di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, ma l'espressione seria che gli vede dipinta in faccia gli fa cambiare idea. Non pensa di aver agito male, ha soltanto trascorso un'ordinaria giornata in compagnia di un amico di vecchia data, nulla di eclatante e non sa proprio perché Alex se la stia prendendo così tanto. «Stavamo facendo i coglioni» spiega. «Niente di importante. Te la sei presa per quello? È patetico». Cerca di essere calmo, rilassato, ma più il tono di voce che usa risulta quieto, più il volto di Alex si contorce in una smorfia e sembra che ogni parola vada ad incrementare il nervoso che lo sta corrodendo. «Non è _solo_ per quello».

«E per cosa? Sentiamo».

« _Tu_ ».

Quel solo pronome e Genn corruga la fronte. Non capisce. «Io che?».

« _Tu_ per come ti comporti, _tu_ per ogni cosa che fai. Come quei video che per te sono solo cazzate, ma per me _no_. Per quel " _io non ti mando mai messaggi_ " come fosse una cosa normale, per come ti comporti in mezzo agli altri quando ci sono anche io, per come mi tratti».

«Quindi il tuo problema sono io?».

«Sì!». Tale sillaba gli fuoriesce di bocca urlata, troppo forte, con prepotenza. Non ne ha avuto davvero l'intenzione, è semplicemente successo. Alex serra labbra e un po' se ne pente e... No, non se ne pente affatto. Si è tenuto dentro una quantità eccessiva di gelosia e rabbia repressa che non può più controllarla, quindi è meglio liberarsene, mettere le carte in tavola una volta per tutte perché lui, in quella relazione clandestina con Genn, ci sta mettendo anima e corpo per portarla avanti e, allo stesso tempo, per nasconderla da occhi indiscreti, e vuole che per il compagno sia lo stesso.

Vuole rispetto, più che altro. Pensa che, tramite quei video, esso gli sia stato sottratto e non è una cosa che gli piace. Pretende solo di farglielo capire.

Genn, però, non lo fa, non comprende. Scuote ripetutamente il capo e sorride, sull'orlo dell'isterismo. «Cristo santo, Alé, sei ridicolo» commenta «cresci un po'».

«Lo vedi? Parlo proprio di _questo_ ».

«Sì, certo come no». Quella situazione gli pare assurda e non ha voglia di proseguire tale scontro verbale. È stanco e vorrebbe soltanto dormire. Alza le mani, in cenno di resa, e fa per scostare nuovamente Alex che, però, non ha alcuna intenzione di terminare il discorso. Difatti, Genn sente la sua presa sul polso ed essa riesce a bloccarlo: è forte e gli provoca una leggera fitta di dolore. «Lasciami» si dimena subito, strattona, ma è tutto inutile. A livello fisico, non potrebbe mai tenergli testa.

E Alex questo lo sa, perciò gli immobilizza con facilità anche l'altro braccio, facendogli piegare i gomiti e stringere i pugni contro il proprio petto.

Genn lotta ancora, invano, non riesce a scostarsi di un centimetro e succede, come ogni volta, che si sente piccolo e indifeso. Di solito non gli dispiace, adora il fatto di avere con sé una persona più robusta e forte, eppure in tale occasione è infastidito poiché quello screzio è nato dal nulla e lui odia litigare senza un pretesto plausibile – odia farlo in generale. È sul punto di dirglielo, di pregarlo affinché lo liberi, ma non fa in tempo che le proprie labbra vengono assalite da quelle dell'altro, in un bacio rude, per nulla delicato e dolce come è quando lo fa gli altri giorni; i denti si scontrano, la sua lingua che gli invade la bocca quasi non lo fa respirare. Solo allora Alex gli lascia i polsi, stringendogli il viso, e Genn ne approfitta per distaccarlo, dandogli una spinta che normalmente non lo scuoterebbe neppure un briciolo, ma, perso nella foga, il moro indietreggia di un passo e vorrebbe dire qualcosa; non ce la fa perché Genn gli è nuovamente addosso, gli morde forte il labbro inferiore, rischiando di farlo sanguinare, e le sue unghie gli graffiano il collo. «Ma non eri incazzato?» lo sente sibilare.

Alex boccheggia e, d'istinto, gli cinge i fianchi con entrambe le mani, di prepotenza, facendo scontrare i loro bacini. « _Sono_ incazzato». E lo è, lo è _sul serio,_ la rabbia e la gelosia non si sono assopite e sono quei sentimenti poi a condurlo in carezze rudi sopra tutto il corpo dell'altro, sui vestiti che tenta di sfilargli.

Genn, però, ride e glielo impedisce. Quel lato possessivo, alla fine, lo intriga – lo ha sempre fatto – specie a letto; magari, delle volte, lo ha anche fatto di proposito, comportarsi in modo scorretto, così da stuzzicarlo, per fargli perdere le staffe. Non è qualcosa che compie in maniera cosciente, succede e basta e lo adora. Ama vederlo esplodere, è la prima volta che capita da quando stanno insieme e ne è eccitato. «Ah, sì?» biascica, mordendogli piano la mascella, appena sotto il mento. «Fammi vedere quanto».

Funge da segnale, quello, per Alex, come un lasciapassare che il compagno gli sta concedendo oppure come una vera sfida. Non esita a farlo girare, con poca e assente delicatezza, così da far aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena. Lo stringe a sé e l'erezione comincia a farsi sentire e premere contro il tessuto di boxer e pantaloni. Gli blocca entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena con una sola mano, mentre l'altra scorre su, si ferma sulla nuca e tira forte i capelli provocando un suo gemito che gli riempie soavemente le orecchie; lo costringe a piegare la testa di lato ed esporre meglio il collo che viene subito assalito da una serie di baci bollenti e umidi, alcuni veloci, altri più persistenti insiti a lasciare segni che il giorno dopo sicuramente non svaniranno.

Genn non oppone resistenza e strizza gli occhi. I muscoli delle braccia gli bruciano e si intorpidiscono, eppure è una sensazione piacevole se mischiata all'opera che Alex sta svolgendo sulla propria pelle. Ha caldo e quasi si maledice per non avergli concesso di spogliarlo poco prima, ma è sicuro rimedieranno presto. Sospira sommessamente e pensa che, in quella posizione, ci resterebbe anche delle ore perché è un dolce supplizio al quale desidera solamente arrendersi.

Esso, tuttavia, viene bruscamente interrotto quando Alex lo libera e lo fa voltare di nuovo. Gli stringe il mento tra pollice ed indice e insinua ancora la lingua dentro la sua bocca, tracciando, avido, i contorni delle sua labbra carnose.

Genn socchiude le palpebre e indirizza le mani sui bottoni dei jeans del compagno. Li apre, tira giù la zip e gli massaggia piano l'eccitazione – che percepisce premere forte sotto i polpastrelli – da sopra il cotone dei boxer.

Alex si lascia scappare un verso gutturale, senza interrompere il bacio in cui è impegnato. Muove piano i fianchi, avanti e indietro, a sfregarsi contro le dita ossute del biondo che non si fermano nemmeno per un istante.

Quelle carezze, poi, al moro non bastano più. Fa staccare le loro labbra ed esercita una lieve pressione sulle sue spalle. Genn capisce cosa lui voglia, basta poco, e si inginocchia sul pavimento. Si lascia scostare il ciuffo all'indietro – stranamente, senza obiettare – mentre, con scatti frenetici, tira giù il suo vestiario troppo invadente e non passa neppure un secondo prima che prenda il suo membro in bocca. Ha imparato come muoversi e agire per apportargli il massimo del piacere, si reputa anche abbastanza bravo poiché Alex pare apprezzare. Lo capisce dal modo in cui gli stringe i capelli sulla nuca e dai gemiti che cerca di trattenere serrando la mascella. Alza gli occhi, incrociando il suo sguardo attento attraverso le ciglia perfettamente dispiegate. Porta il capo indietro, gli mordicchia la punta – più sensibile – con i denti ed Alex sussulta, trema.

Genn sorride, soddisfatto. Va avanti così, facendo scorrere la lingua su tutta la lunghezza dell'erezione, spingendosi sempre più in fondo tanto da farsi pizzicare la gola e ricorda, per un attimo, la prima volta che si è cimentato in un atto del genere, un episodio alquanto imbarazzante che vorrebbe far ricadere nell'oblio. Ora, invece, è più esperto, sa quando e come fermarsi per non provocarsi i conati di vomito, dove soffermarsi di più o di meno e in che modo aiutarsi con le dita e son tutti accorgimenti di cui usufruisce in quel momento.

Alex non vuole che l'orgasmo lo colga così presto – perché è sicuro di essere terribilmente vicino al venire se il biondo continua in quel modo. Si costringe a interromperlo, tirandolo di nuovo per i capelli per farlo rimettere in piedi. « _Spogliati_ » comanda, col fiatone. Sono entrambi col respiro smorzato come reduci da una maratona. « _Ora_ ».

Genn gli ride sulle labbra. «Fallo tu» soffia, lo provoca e Alex non se lo fa ripetere. Si sbarazza della felpa, dei pantaloni troppo stretti, degli anfibi, di qualunque cosa, muovendosi freneticamente finché entrambi non sono nudi, l'uno di fronte all'altro, che si squadrano, memorizzando ogni dettaglio che riescono a cogliere, riflettendo sulla prossima mossa da compiere.

È Genn il primo ad agire, portandogli le braccia attorno al collo e baciandolo avidamente sulle labbra. Gli graffia la schiena, mentre le loro erezioni si scontrano e creano una piacevolmente dolorosa frizione. Lo tira verso il divano, ha intenzione di proseguire lì, ma Alex non è della stessa idea e cambia repentinamente direzione fino a che non si ritrovano accanto alla scrivania dello studio, piena di fogli e altri oggetti che il ragazzo non esita a gettare a terra. Interrompe il contatto delle loro bocche e «Girati» ordina; lo fa con un tono di voce autoritario.

Genn tentenna per un istante, è strano per lui sentirlo parlare così, però gli va bene, gli piace; non realizza dove voglia arrivare, ma gli obbedisce e non fa in tempo a fare o dire qualcosa che si ritrova piegato su quella stessa scrivania, col petto contro il legno e il palmo di Alex premuto tra le scapole. Da quella posizione non riesce a vedere nulla di ciò che accade alle proprie spalle, per quanto cerchi di girare il capo, anche perché trova sempre, prontamente, la mano del compagno – in piedi dietro di sé – a frenarlo e a riportarlo con la testa bassa. Però sente tutto. Percepisce le sue dita picchiettargli le natiche e poi scendere sulle cosce, risalire piano e percorrergli la schiena seguendo la linea della spina dorsale e basta quel lieve sfioramento a farlo rabbrividire e ad aumentare la propria eccitazione che pare quasi esplodergli in mezzo alle gambe. Se non si contiene, è sicuro che potrebbe esplodere in un orgasmo senza neanche toccarsi o essere toccato e... No, non deve succedere, non è un ragazzino di quindici anni, dannazione.

Non hanno lubrificante, non hanno niente del necessario che solitamente usano. Non è mai successo che si ritrovassero a fare sesso in studio, eppure nessuno dei due osa anche solo pensare di tirarsi indietro perché la tensione che si è creata è alta, è indissolubile e bramano entrambi un desiderio di piacere che necessita di esser soddisfatto.

E allora Alex si porta indice e medio in bocca, li succhia per qualche minuto cercando di inumidirli, mentre Genn aspetta e freme sotto di sé.

Non lo avverte, non parla quando inserisce quelle stesse dita dentro al suo corpo, scontrandosi contro i muscoli ancora tesi.

Genn si lascia scappare un urlo, prova dolore, ma mai gli chiederebbe di fermarsi. Si aggrappa ai bordi della scrivania e spera che le gambe non gli cedano a causa della miriade di sensazioni che lo stanno scuotendo, tra le fitte acute che si espandono e l'erezione che continua a pulsargli. Vorrebbe almeno toccarsi, per controbattere quella preparazione diversa dal normale, però non ci riesce, non è in grado di muoversi. Chiude gli occhi e si morde forte il labbro inferiore, rischiando di farlo sanguinare. «Alex...» mugola. «Shh» viene zittito e ride e singhiozza insieme. «Sei uno stronzo».

Il moro si china in avanti così da poter raggiungere un suo orecchio. Gli lecca piano il lobo, stringendolo poi tra i denti. « _Nu strunz ca' mò te fott_ ».

Non passa molto tempo da quella frase al momento in cui sfila le dita e Genn lo sente affondare dentro di sé e fa di tutto pur non sfociare in gemiti imbarazzanti e troppo acuti.

Alex gli afferra ancora una volta i capelli, facendogli sollevare di poco il capo, e indugia, non inizia subito a muoversi, per far abituare entrambi. Spinge col bacino solo dopo un po', piano perché incontra ancora resistenza tra i muscoli.

Genn serra la bocca per non urlare e solleva le palpebre. Porta un braccio indietro e, a tastoni, cerca la mano del compagno. La trova e la guida sul proprio membro. Vuole che lo accarezzi, che lo tocchi, che lo svuoti completamente. Alex lo accontenta e le spinte incalzano, prendono il giusto ritmo; sono decise, assestate, sincronizzate con le dita che scorrono sull'erezione del biondo mentre lo masturbano e lo fanno gemere.

La scrivania traballa, cigola e sbatte contro il muro a causa loro, crea rumori sordi, ripetuti. Genn si aggrappa nuovamente ad essa come può perché la presa del moro sulla nuca gli impedisce di accasciarsi. «Lo vedi adesso _quanto_ sono incazzato, Gennà?» gli sente dire ed annuisce e trema e sente che sta per esplodere, percepisce l'orgasmo farsi strada nel proprio corpo. «Più forte» sospira, però quella supplica non viene recepita in un primo momento. « _Più forte_ » esclama ancora, quasi urla. Alex non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere, lo farebbe anche senza la sua preghiera. Spinge di più, in movimenti meno frequenti, ma più profondi e intensi che lo fanno sospirare; Genn è una dolce trappola in cui si è incastrato e non vuole liberarsene o disfarsene.

Scioglie l'intreccio tra le proprie dita e i suoi capelli e gli tira su il busto. Gli fa voltare il capo, permettendo ai loro sguardi di incrociarsi e, nonostante la rabbia, la gelosia, la frustrazione, quel momento rimane inalterato, un attimo di puro benessere, qualcosa di estremamente speciale: diamanti azzurri che si fondono in due pozze nere come la pece, che si completano e incastrano alla perfezione, pezzi di puzzle nati per creare un unico essere.

Alex lo bacia, in maniera più delicata rispetto a come è avvenuto in precedenza quella sera ed è in quell'istante che l'orgasmo li invade in contemporanea, con le bocche premute l'una contro l'altra. Genn grida silenziosamente senza discostare le labbra, strizzando gli occhi, e Alex si bea di quella visione, sebbene abbia già osservato il compagno in tale veste, vulnerabile e avvolto nei fumi del piacere; tuttavia, quella volta, scorge di diverso, di più bello perché è stato come riprendersi qualcosa che gli apparteneva e che ha rischiato di perdere. Non che sia stato davvero così, si è trattato più che altro di assurde paranoie, però va bene, è una sensazione divina che lo porta a sorridere soddisfatto, mentre, lento, esce dal suo corpo e rilascia la morsa in cui ha racchiuso il suo membro.

«La prossima volta» biascica «la torta la dividi con me».

Genn prima sospira, poi ride sommessamente, girandosi per intero. «Dovevo uscire con Antonio per farmi scopare decentemente?» esclama ed è un commento insito a farlo irritare ancora una volta, a stuzzicarlo; lo dimostra quel ghigno malizioso che gli appare sul volto poco dopo.

«Gennà?» replica Alex, depositandogli un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso.

«Eh?».

«Ma vaffanculo».

 

 


End file.
